rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeper
Sleeper is a special episode of Red vs. Blue that was included on the Blu-ray version of the "RvBX" box set. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif (Voice Only) *Donut (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Caboose *Church (Picture Only) Other *Crewman Plot A crewman enters a cryogenic chamber where he releases Sarge from suspended animation. Awakening, Sarge describes the feeling of waking from cryo-sleep as seeing everything as "life-like" and tries to touch the crewman's face. Stepping out of his pod, Sarge asks where Grif is, confusing the crewman. Caboose suddenly appears outside of his own pod, moving as if he was still in a Halo game engine (bobbing his head up and down while holding a pistol with both hands). The crewman then finds that Grif is still sleeping in his pod, much to his surprise. He attempts to get Grif out manually, but it transpires that Grif had installed a snooze button in his pod so he can go back to sleep. Sarge decides to let Grif sleep but the crewman warns them that Grif could seriously die from constant re-freezing due to it leading to frostbite. Typically, Sarge decides to leave Grif in the pod, as the crewman goes after him to change his mind and Grif demands to be let out. Grif begs Caboose to let him out, only for Caboose to turn off the power to his tube, so Grif can sleep. Caboose then leaves as Grif fearfully mentions how cold he is inside his pod. Transcript Cuts to a Crewman as a cryotube opens Crewman: Good morning sir. How was your cryogenetic sleep? Everything go okay? The person in the cryotube is revealed to be Sarge. Sarge: Huh, kinda weird. I think some of the side effects are still wearing off. Everything just feels so, life like. Sarge touches the crewman's right check Crewman: I'm sure that's only temporary sir, please do not touch my face, thank you very much. Alright, now, you've been in hibernation for a few months so you're bound to be groggy. Please take care and step out of your tube, thank you-- Sarge knocks into the Crewman. Sarge: Hey, where's Grif? Crewman: I don't even know who that is. Sarge: The big orange idiot. Crewman: I still don't know who that is. Caboose suddenly pops out of nowhere and scares the crewman. Caboose: Hi! He's still sleeping! Crewman: Jesus! Sarge: Caboose, what are you doing here? Caboose: Yeah, I'm just standing, and talking. Talking about Grif still sleeping, while standing. Crewman: Wait, still sleeping? How's that possible? I mean, we took some damage in the firefight but his tube checked out okay. Grif can be heard snoring in the tube. Crewman: This guy should've thawed out hours ago. Caboose: Have you tried putting him in the microwave? Oh, I know! You could put him in a tank and drop water on his head! Crewman: You know what, let me just deactivate it. Terminating Cryogenic Process Sarge: Well it's about- Engaging Cryogenic Process Snooze Mode Activated Crewman: Oh, your kidding me. This guy installed a snooze button in his cryo tube? Sarge: Private Grif, unfreeze yourself so I can reprimand you this instant! Grif yawns. Grif: Leave me alone. Crewman: It's probably a bad idea to mentioned the reprimanding if you actually want him to get out of the tube, sir. Sarge: Good point. By "reprimand" I mean "jettison your body into space"! Crewman: No, no. Guys, I really think - Caboose touches the door of the cryotube while sarge starts slapping the crewman to get him out. Caboose: Grif! Do not go into the light! Sarge: Don't listen to him! Grif, go towards the light! Terminating Cryogenic Process Sarge: Ha ha, bingo! Initiating Cryogenic Process Sarge: What the devil eggs? Damnit, stop that! Grif: Five more minutes! Crewman: How the hell does he keep doing that? I mean, you would think the taste of the cryo fluid alone would keep him from falling back asleep. Grif: I got "bubble gum" flavor. Crewman: What, that's not even - The Crewman looks on his pad, showing that Grif's pod is indeed bubble gum flavor. Crewman: Son of a bitch! I didn't even know they made that. Sarge: I'm opening the air lock. Science guy, you hang tight. Blue, feel free to jump into space with Grif. Caboose: Okay, I'm gonna do a cannonball. You guys better watch. Crewman: No, guys I'm being serious, really, we have to get him out of there. If he keeps refreezing himself he runs a risk of Frostbite or something worse. Sarge: Frostbite? Crewman: Yeah results in tissue damage- Grif: What?! Crewman: -and/or death, an excruciatingly slow and painful death. Grif: Huh?! Let me out! Sarge: That does sound concerning, Dr. Clipboard. But I thunk you forgetting about the real danger here. Grif: Is anybody there?! Sarge: Fatigue. Grif: What?! Crewman: Fatigue? Sarge: Yeah, go ahead and give Private Grif an extra few hours of rest. We wouldn't want him falling asleep on the battlefield, now would we. Crewman: I understand what you're saying, I get it, but we really do have to get him out of there as soon as possible. Sarge: Shut your butter puton, can't you see the man's trying to rest? Grif: It's cold! I wanna get out! Sarge: Come on, let's go get some grub. Grif: Private Grif reporting for duty! Sarge: I hear Donut's serving tarte à l'oignion. Crewman: Sir, I don't think your understanding. It's not "tarte à l'oignion", they're serving onion donuts. Grif: Hey, Caboose, are you out there? Hey, Caboose! Caboose: Ah, don't worry I got it. Grif: Let me out, buddy! Caboose: Beep bop boop! Caboose pushes buttons and turns out the lights and leaves. Caboose: Night Grif. Grif: Not the lights, come back! I'm so cold! Trivia *This is the first entirely live action Red vs. Blue episode, as well as the third time live action has been featured in the series, after Remember Me How I Was and Don't Say It. *This episode only features Sarge, Grif, and Caboose, coincidentally the only three characters to have appeared in every season, including Season 9. *This episode is also included as a special feature on the Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn special edition DVD. *The crewman is portrayed by Burnie Burns. *The actor portraying Caboose moves in a way similar to the machinima style of animation, including head-bobbing while talking and making quick mechanical movements. *Sarge carries an Assault Rifle in this short rather than his traditional Shotgun. *Caboose has a picture of Church in his pod. *The name "Sleeper" is a reference to the name that Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn had during its pre-production. *The Sarge outfit from this episode has been reused by Rooster Teeth for a number of other productions as one of their official props, worn by Miles Luna in The Gauntlet Season 2 and in Immersion: The Warthog Flip. Video Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode